Half-Life Wiki:Projects/Cleanup
really could use some clean up.|250px|right|thumb]] While many articles and images are in top shape, many of them need to be cleaned up. Out of around 790 articles from the main namespace (not including redirects and disambiguation pages), the wiki has around 560 "safe", "good or "featured" articles, and around 220 articles to clean up, which is actually rather positive. Articles not considered "safe", "good or "featured" are considered to be cleaned up by default, and have the "clean up" template on top. Normal users are not allowed to remove it without notice and must submit the article to an administrator (either on his talk page or on the Projects talk page) for review (disregarding this will result in a block). When the review is acknowledged and then pending, the "clean up" template will be replaced by the "cleaned up" one. After review, the "safe", "good" or "featured" status will finally be applied. In a nutshell, every single article from the main namespace must be in one (and only one) of the 5 following categories: "safe", "good", "featured", "to clean up" or "cleaned up". As for the images (see the complete list), most of the time the screenshot must be remade from scratch. Around 45 images from Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar are still of very poor quality, being based on poor scans. Better scans are uploaded from time to time, and the remaining poor quality images can be found in this category. The list This is a list of articles to clean up, by category. Each time an article is fixed, it is removed from the list. Real world Games *''Codename: Gordon'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *[[Development of Half-Life 2|Development of Half-Life 2]] *''Half-Life'' universe *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2'' Beta *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast '' *''Half-Life 2: Survivor'' *''Half-Life High Definition Pack'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Source'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Portal'' *''Portal: First Slice'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''Portal 2'' *Portal 2 Achievements and Trophies *Portal 2 storyline *''The Orange Box'' Game soundtracks *''Half-Life'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' soundtrack *''Portal'' soundtrack *''Portal 2'' soundtrack Mods *''Absolute Redemption'' *''City17: Episode 1'' *''Combine Destiny'' *''Dystopia'' *''Garry's Mod'' *''MINERVA'' *''Mistake of Pythagoras'' *''NeoTokyo'' *''Obsidian Conflict'' *''Opposing Force 2'' *''Portal: The Flash Version'' *''Quiver (mod)'' *''SMOD'' *''The Specialists'' *''Sven Co-op'' *''Sweet Half-Life'' *''They Hunger'' *''USS Darkstar'' *''Zombie Panic! Source'' People *Adam Baldwin *Ken Birdwell *Merle Dandridge *Michelle Forbes *Louis Gossett Jr. *Robert Guillaume *Mike Harrington *Tony Todd Other *Developer commentary *GoldSrc *''Half-Life: Escape from City-17'' *Source *Steam *''Concerned: The Half-Life and Death of Gordon Frohman'' *Want You Gone Characters *314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor *Barn Advisor *Griggs *Grigori *Henry *Lamarr *Nihilanth *Sheckley *Victory Mine Vortigaunt *Vortigaunt Shepherd Weapons *Animal King *Annabelle *Aperture Science Bomb *Aperture Science Sentry Turret *Autogun *Black Mesa Crossbow *Combine Ceiling Turret *Combine Ground Turret *Combine Laser Tripmine *Combine Sentry Gun *Defective Aperture Science Sentry Turret *Displacer Cannon *The Fat Lady Sings *Frankenturret *Gluon Gun *Headcrab Shell *HECU Laser Tripmine *HECU RPG *HECU Sentry Gun *Hivehand *Hopper Mine *Hover Turret *Magnusson Device *Manhack *Oracle Turret *Overwatch Sniper Rifle *Resistance Crossbow *Rollermine *S.L.A.M *Shock Roach *Spore Launcher *Suppression Device *Tau Cannon *Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator *Zero Point Generator Enemies Xen *Alien Aircraft *Alien Controller *Alien Grunt *Barnacle *Chumtoad *Fast Headcrab *Fast Zombie *Gonarch *Gonome *Ichthyosaur *Poison Headcrab *Poison Zombie *Snark *Standard Headcrab *Standard Zombie *Tentacle *Vortigaunt *Vortigese *Xen Crystal *Xen Fungus *Xen Tree *Zentraedi Tactical Battle Pod *Zombie *Zombine Race X *Gene Worm *Pit Drone *Shock Trooper *Sprite *Voltigore Combine *Advisor *Advisor Pod *Combine Dropship *Combine Gunship *Hunter *Overwatch Sniper *Overwatch Soldier *Stalker Antlions *Antlion *Antlion Guard *Antlion Guardian *Antlion Hill *Antlion Soldier *Antlion Worker Locations *Canals *Citadel Core *Citadel *City 17 *The Coast *Depot *Dock 137 *Earth *Gate 5 *Hub *Locations in the Half-Life universe *Manufacturing *Moon *Nova Prospekt *Overwatch Nexus *Ravenholm *Test Shaft 09 *Underground Railroad *Xen Technology *Anti-Mass Spectrometer *Aperture Science Announcement System *Aperture Science Core Transfer Receptacle *Aperture Science Crusher *Aperture Science Pressure Plate *Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube *Battery *Black Mesa Announcement System *Breencast *Charger *Combine Barricade *Combine Bunker *Combine Camera *Combine Cell *Combine lock *Combine elevator *Combine Heavy Door *Combine Interface *Combine Light *Combine Watchtower *Dark Energy *Energy Ball *Edgeless Safety Cube *Field Bridge *Force Field *Garden Gnome *HEV Suit *Long Fall Boot *Medkit *Memory Replacement *Overwatch Voice *Powered Combat Vest *Resistance communication *Restrictor *Rocket *Suppression Field *Victory Lift Factions *Anticitizen *Black Mesa *Citizen *Combine *Hazardous Environment Combat Unit *Overwatch *Resistance *Lambda logo Transportation *Hunter-Chopper *Muscle Car *Road transport *Razor Train *Scout Car Conflicts *Seven Hour War Quantum events *Portal Storm *Teleportation Storyline *''Half-Life'' storyline *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' storyline *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' storyline *''Half-Life: Decay'' storyline *''Half-Life 2'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' storyline *''Portal'' storyline *''Portal 2'' storyline Category:Help Category:Clean up